The Lost Tapes
by Hunterzens
Summary: Three Spec Ops teams are sent into a base in Idaho to investigate a viral breakout, but they soon discover the horrible truth. These are the entries of the soldiers who went into the compound, and this is what they discovered.


Chapter 1

Into the Dark

_In the year of 1942, the Germans began a project designed to enhance physical strength and durability of the human body. It was supposed to create a super soldier: A soldier virtually unkillable, with lightning speed, and the strength of five men. The project failed, however, as the test subjects went insane, developing a skin disease and attacking anything that would move. They eventually broke out of containment, slaughtering the scientists and soldiers in the old German toy factory that was the base of operations. The equipment was confiscated by the U.S. Government in 1948, four years after the war ended. The special op soldiers who confiscated the technology were greeted by dozens of mutilated bodies, and blood-stained walls. One "human" was even still alive, rotting inside one of the cells. It was taken captive for testing reasons...and then began the next Der Reise Project..._

Diary of Alex Mason

1st Team, Special Ops

We are being flown to some base in Idaho. It is in a forest area hidden deep in the mountains. Three Spec Ops teams are being sent in to eradicate some sort of outbreak. I am on the first team, along with Weaver, Hudson, and these other guys named Tallahassee, a guy with blonde hair and a mustache connecting to his beard, and Jameson, a pale guy with black hair and a small cut by his eye.We're the pros, and even we weren't given much detail about this mission. The President said it was an experiment gone wrong, and that only we could stop this. I've got a FAMAS and a Python for backup, so I'm prepared for whatever this is.

Day 1, Hour 4

We finally arrived at the base. It's a rundown building with cracks all over and missing strips from the walls. It looks almost like an asylum. General Cooper instructed us to wear our gas masks and our Hazmat Suits. Cooper gave us more detail. He said that the government was trying to create "Super soldiers", but that the experiment went horribly wrong. He told us that the scientists were using Nova 6 and some kind of chemical to try to achieve this, but that the patients broke out and busted the tanks, releasing the infectious gas into the air. Sounds like some Sci-fi bullshit to me.

Mason out.

Audio Recording 01

Weaver: Is this Nova 6?

Hudson: Cooper wasn't exaggerating. Something isn't right here.

Tallahassee: So what exactly are we supposed to kill?

Mason: Hold up...Anyone else hear that?

Hudson: It sounds like something is in the vents...

Weaver: Contact!

-gunfire-

Mason: There's nothing there!

Weaver: No...I saw something crawl into that room. It looked like a child, but it was pale and skinny. I know I saw something.

-thumping-

Hudson: Something's here...

Tallahassee: In the vents!

-gunfire-

Mason: Weapons free!

-screeching and gunfire-

Weaver: What is that thing?

Hudson: It looks like a person...

-poof-

Mason: What the hell!

Hudson: It's Nova 6. It must release it after it dies.

Tallahassee: What the hell was that thing?

Hudson: Don't know, but we've got a job to do.

-static-

Unknown: SCOPE 1, requesting assistance!

Hudson: Go ahead, SCOPE 3.

Unknown: A bunch of blood-thirsty freaks are trying to kill us! We're outnumbered. Please...No!

-static-

Mason: SCOPE 3 was ordered to clear out the 3rd floor. We won't make it in time.

Weaver: Contact!

-gunfire and screaming-

Mason: Fall back! There's too many of them!

-roaring and gunfire-

-hissing-

Tallahassee: I shot off his legs and he's still coming!

-splattering and gunfire-

Mason: Weaver! The door locked itself! You've gotta move!

Weaver: Damn it!

-gunfire and rapid footsteps-

Day 1, Hour 6

We managed to kill those...things. They looked like humans, but their skin was gray and falling off, and they had these yellow, glowing eyes. The door locked before Weaver could make it in. We don't know what happened to SCOPE 3, but I'm assuming they are in the same predicament. Those things just started breaking through the windows, and these smaller, paler things started climbing through the vents. We don't know what happened to Weaver. He hasn't responded to us in the last half hour. The bodies of those things lay scattered everywhere outside. We are about to move out into the testing area.

Mason out.

Audio Log 01

Weaver

I managed to escape those things. I don't know where I am right now. There are a bunch of cages and cells around me. There are bodies of scientists on the floor. Looks like they were exposed to Nova 6...I better go back the way I came. My comms aren't working and I'm low on ammo. I will try to find my comrades and rendezvous with them somewhere in the facility. -low moaning- The scientists...they're getting up! -gunfire and screams-


End file.
